The Bed
by American Punk
Summary: It's been 10 years since the Battle of Hogwarts and Hermione returns to the Shrieking Shack to pay her respects to the man who fell there, but what will he have to say about it? AU as of DH epilogue.
1. His Side Shrieking Shack

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse. Nor do I own the lyrics to the song 'The Bed'

Author's Note: This work is compliant with the Deathly Hallows until the Epilogue. I have taken liberty with a few words of the song 'The Bed' by Gretchen Wilson to make it conform to the Potterverse more easily. Those words which have been changed will be bolded and the actual words will be shown at the bottom.

_On his side of the bed, he's sleepin' like a baby_

_Dreams __**of quidditch**__ in his head_

_Lying with his lady_

_It's a peaceful night, and everything's just fine_

_On his side of the bed_

Hermione couldn't help but be a little jealous of the way that Ron could just fall asleep completely untroubled by any recollections of the horrors of the final battle. It had been over ten years and she still had nightmares of the torture she endured at the wand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione watched the clock tick ever closer to midnight, which would officially make it May 2nd, 2008. Ron had long since ceased to make the pilgrimage to the site of the war and Hermione was the only one, it seemed, that still went every year to pay her respects to the fallen. Even Harry could be found in bed at 12:01 when Hermione apparated just outside the Hogwarts grounds and made the trek to the monuments placed upon the ground commemorating the dead.

Everyone had their own way of grieving, and Hermione was a creature of habit. The way of showing remorse that she, Ron, Harry and Ginny had established on the first anniversary would be the way she would mourn for the rest of her days. Her friends couldn't understand why she felt the need to go back there every year. As Ron had tactlessly said one year, she hadn't lost a family member in the war; she'd kept them safe by sending them away. And it was true, she hadn't lost a member of her family, but, and as clichéd as it sounded, she had lost her innocence there that night. And it hadn't been at the sight of the deaths of Remus or Tonks or even Fred. It had been at the realization that Severus Snape was a good man. Deep inside she'd known it to be true, but she hadn't listened to her instincts and she'd left the man to die on the floor of the Shrieking Shack, the very same place where she'd attacked him a few years prior.

That was where she was going tonight. It seemed fitting to allow her tears to fall at the place where she'd let her childishness kill a man. She'd been carrying blood replenishing potions with her, and a bezoar. She could have saved him, but in a rush of a bloodthirsty satisfaction she'd left him to die thinking to herself that it was a good thing because it meant she didn't need to worry about his trying to kill her during the battle.

The chiming of the wall clock interrupted her from her macabre thoughts and she threw a glance back toward the bed where her husband lay snoring and looking incredibly peaceful before grabbing her traveling cloak and disappearing with a pop that did nothing to disturb him from his slumber.

_HGSS_

It was almost ten years, Severus Snape mused as he watched the clock tick closer to midnight. In a few minutes Hermione Granger-Weasley would be making her way to the site of the final battle as she had done every year since it had happened, although the last few years she'd done so alone. Mr. Potter and his wife would bring their children later in the day and tell them about the battle and why it was important and the youngest, Albus Severus, would ask his dad again and again to tell him about his two namesakes. Severus never stayed to hear what Harry said, because it didn't matter to him.

But for some reason, he felt compelled to follow Hermione Granger-Weasley no matter where she went. She seemed to shy away from the Shrieking Shack, as though she was afraid of what was in the sad, dilapidated little house. More likely she didn't consider it important. Nothing very important happened there, except for, and he snorted at the thought, his "death".

He had not lived for so many years as a spy by being a bad actor. The dramatic death was what he had needed to portray in order to get Potter and his comrades to leave so he could fish out the antidote to the poison and a few blood replenishing potions he was carrying with him in case something of that nature had happened. He was a Potion's Master and knew what he was bloody doing. He made his escape during the period of grace Voldemort had granted. As far as he was concerned, he debt had been more than repaid, and since he gave most of his memories of Lily away, he couldn't really understand why he felt so compelled to dedicate his life to repenting for a girl who never loved him and took the first real opportunity she had to toss their friendship of six year away. Severus looked back toward the clock and saw that he didn't have much time if he was to beat Mrs. Granger-Weasley to Hogwarts and disillusion himself so he was not suspected.

_HGSS_

Hermione made it to the top of the steep hill and looked out. The Whomping Willow was not far. It would be her first time going to the Shrieking Shack since that night. Hermione breathed in the chilly air and felt a soft mist of rain falling around her. It was fitting, she decided, that the weather was cold today. She pulled her cloak closer to her and ignored the chill and the feeling of someone watching her.

It was easy enough to press the knot on the trunk of the willow tree and she crawled down the tunnel and emerged in the room where it happened. There were blood stains, even after all these years. She walked toward the dark discolorations and felt her legs give out beneath her and she fell, not far from where he'd lain and broke into heartbreaking sobs. She let herself cry and felt something within her shatter as she allowed herself to feel all the pain and shame she tried to bottle up for years. She cried for Severus, and for herself. She cried for the mistakes she'd made over the years: leaving Severus to die, marrying Ron when she knew she didn't love him and denying him the children she knew he wanted, and most of all, never coming here before to grieve for the man who had done all he could to keep her, Harry and Ron alive throughout their years at Hogwarts. She resented Ron for being able to shrug off everything Severus had done for them. She hated herself for never thanking him for all he'd done'

"Severus, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hermione choked out through her tears and wrenching sobs. She jumped and nearly screamed when a familiar voice filled the shack.

"Don't be. Being dead is one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

Author's Note: As you can probably tell, the chapters are going to start with lyrics from the song that suit the content of the chapter. This story isn't going to be many chapters, but I'm hoping to make each chapter a little longer in order to get the whole story out.

**of quidditch: **are dancin' I felt that it was more appropriate to have Ron dreaming of the one thing that he seemed to truly love.


	2. Her Side Ponderings

Disclaimer: I don't own the Potterverse. Nor do I own the lyrics to the song 'The Bed'

Author's Note: This work is compliant with the Deathly Hallows until the Epilogue. I have taken liberty with a few words of the song 'The Bed' by Gretchen Wilson to make it conform to the Potterverse more easily. Those words which have been changed will be bolded and the actual words will be shown at the bottom.

_But on her side of the bed, those big brown eyes are cryin'_

_From the things he never says_

_And deep inside she's dying_

_As she turns to face the wall, there's no love at all_

_On her side of the bed_

Hermione stumbled into her bedroom, deliriously and hit her hip hard against the bureau. She almost screamed out of pain and shock, but she managed not to do so through sheer force of will. She threw her cloak on the floor even though she constantly reminded Ron that clothing was not to be discarded on the floor. Without thinking she began to disrobe and pull on her nightgown before she slipped into the covers. Ron rolled over and sleepily reached out to grope at her. She shoved his hands away from her intimate areas and pulled the blankets around her tightly. Ron muttered and rolled away, quickly drifting back to sleep. She turned away from him and stared at the wall, without really seeing it. The events of the past couple hours were playing over and over in her head.

_Severus Snape seemed to appear slowly, as though a mist was clearing around him. Hermione thought dully that he must have disillusioned himself in order to achieve that effect. He stepped toward her and looked down at her where she was seated on the floor, one leg awkwardly positioned to the side and one tucked underneath her. _

"_Are you a ghost?" Hermione questioned, knowing that it wasn't so; his body was too corporal to be ghostly._

_Snape shook his head, "I am not. I am as alive as you are. Why are you here, apologizing to who you believed was a dead man?"_

"_How did you survive?" Hermione asked._

_Severus rolled his eyes and sighed softly. "Explain yourself and then I will tell you what happened."_

_Hermione felt disadvantaged sitting on the floor the way she was. She stood shakily and nearly fell again as the room dipped and spun._

"_Professor, please forgive me, but I do believe I might faint," Hermione whispered before her world became dark._

_She didn't know how long her faint lasted, but when she awoke, she was still held by muscular arms, so she assumed it was only for a few moments. She opened her eyes and Severus Snape's black eyes met hers with no concern, only a mild amusement. He set her down upon one of the creaky chairs and Hermione felt quite sure that the thing would buckle under her weight, but it held. There was silence for a few moments._

"_Well, are you going to answer my question? Has time changed your countenance so much that you would refuse to answer any question that has been asked in your general direction?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, what was the question?"_

_Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. "It's a pity I can't take points from Gryffindor for your lack of attention. I asked you why you are here begging forgiveness from an old, dead bastard."_

"_I don't think you're a bastard, sir. I was trying to repent for allowing you to die when I could have saved you."_

"_Repenting? quite Catholic of you, Mrs. Weasley. Why not just say a few Hail Marys and get on with your life." Severus turned from her and the moonlight shone on his profile causing him to look as though his face was carved in marble. It looked like some great, yet terrible, statue depicting some Roman villain._

"_How do you know about Catholicism?" Hermione intoned, curiosity overcoming her sudden fear._

"_My father was a muggle. His family was filled with Catholics, and he was one himself, which would explain his…distaste for my mother and me, not that it matters much."_

"_Oh, I supposed I could have surmised that, given the context clues." Hermione stood and took a few steps toward him. "Sir, how did you survive?"_

_Severus scoffed, "I was a Potion's Master at Hogwarts for many years. I was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix for even more years. You cannot honestly think that I had not prepared for every possible circumstance. I carried with me at all times a vial of anti-venom specially brewed to counter-act Nagini's poison and more blood replenishing potions than you would find at your average potion's store. I am not a foolish man, and would appreciate it if people did not assume that I am. But," and at this he spun and grabbed her elbows, his hair shrouding much of his face as he leant down to look at her, "you never truly answered my question. Anyone could have saved me if they'd taken the time to search my pockets. Why did you feel such an acute pain at my assumed demise? Does, perhaps, the golden girl of Gryffindor have a little crush?"_

"_What? No, of course not," Hermione saw Severus' jaw tighten at this adamant denial, "I was happy you were dead! Then, I found out the truth. That you were on our side the whole time and I was ashamed of what I had felt and thought."_

"_Are you sure that's all?" Severus asked. His voice had become more silky and dangerous. "I can tell you that there are hundreds who still think it is a good thing that I am "dead". Why would you care so much about what you thought for a moment in the midst of a battle? Why bring yourself back here after ten years? Why have so much pent up agony? And why, Mrs. Weasley, why avoid coming to the Shrieking Shack for ten years if all you feel is remorse? Why avoid the place where I had fallen if that's all you felt?"_

_For once, Hermione had no answer. "I, I don't know, Professor—"_

_Severus' hands tightened around her arms and she noted with detached logic that she would probably have bruises there tomorrow._

"_I am not your professor anymore, Mrs. Weasley, stop addressing me as such," he growled at her. "Don't feel pity for me. I despise pity, especially when it comes from a frightened child masquerading as a woman. You can't admit to yourself why it is you find yourself here after all these years. I pity __**you**__." With those final words, Severus disapparated and Hermione fell roughly to the floor without Severus holding her arms._

_Hermione covered her face with her arms and sobbed. She allowed herself a few more minutes to get a hold of her tumultuous emotions before getting ready to go back to her home. She checked her watch and groaned. It was two a.m. and she had to be at work in six hours. She would floo in sick, and allow herself the rest of today and the weekend to recuperate before going into work._

What had Severus meant? Hermione hated to admit it, but the things he'd said to her in the past two hours were more profound and interesting than anything Ron had said to her in their seven year marriage. Their conversations never went deeper than what they'd done at work or in their spare time that day. Ron would eventually turn the conversation to sex, which would bore her ridiculously since he wasn't a particularly interesting lover, nor did he seem to mind that fact.

Severus would be. The thought rose to the forefront of her mind of its own volition and Hermione quickly squashed it down. No matter how passionately he had spoken tonight, she wouldn't allow herself to get carried away.

_HGSS_

Severus was drinking fire whiskey like it was water, and he was a man who had been trapped in a dessert for a fortnight. The encounter with Hermione Granger-Weasley was incredibly foolish on his behalf. He had revealed himself to her and then had manhandled her. For a moment, he thought about kissing her, about forcing his mouth upon hers and taking what he knew she wouldn't deny him. But, that would have been even more foolish. He did not need to allow this ten year obsession of his to rule his life. He was a rational man, damn it, but she had looked so desirable in the moonlight, with her hair wild and…well he was a man and she had grown into a pretty woman and they had been alone and arguing, which had sparked his passion. He knew that there was more to how she felt than what she said. She was an idiot for marrying Weasley. The boy couldn't find his arse with both hands, whereas she was an intelligent woman. He'd read all of the articles in the Prophet aboutH her. He had them filed chronologically and she'd long since eclipsed even Potter in the amount of articles printed about her.

Well, the articles never mentioned her by name, as she was an Unspeakable, but he could surmise that just about every new advancement that suddenly was made known by the ministry had her mark upon them. An inside source had leaked that she'd been recruited into the new sub-division of the time division of the Department of Mysteries shortly after her graduation from Trois-Echelles University in France. The department dealt with ancient curses and spells and from it more advance and altered spells and potions emerged in the last few years than the ministry produced in over a century. It had Hermione know-it-all Granger written all over it.

She was the most powerful witch he'd ever taught. That was the only reason she'd intrigued him so.

_HGSS_

Ron had bought her excuse of illness readily as he rushed out of their house without so much as wishing her well. Hermione wasn't at all surprised; he wasn't good with sympathy for anyone other than himself. Hermione was fairly sure that he felt the schism that had formed between them almost as soon as the honeymoon was over. He didn't acknowledge it and neither did she. There was no reason to do so. They were comfortable enough.

Hermione wanted to see Severus again, but she knew she wouldn't have a chance to. There were so many more questions she needed answered. She thought about going back to the Shrieking Shack, but it was unlikely he'd be there. If he wanted to see her again, he would find her, but it was unlikely that he ever wanted to see her again.

_HGSS_

He had to see her again. Just to tell her that she was not to tell anyone of course. He didn't want to see her to feed his obsession. That was impossible. Besides, he had gone ten years studying her from afar, anyway. Just because he spoke to her once didn't mean he needed to again. He didn't need to touch her to make her real. He would just watch her go about her life, like he had been for the past decade.

A/N: Okay, what I forgot to mention in the last chapter, May 2008 in Scotland was (according to a weather site) quite cold in the early days of the month, and it is plausible that at midnight on the second there was a soft drizzle. I live in America, so I wouldn't know for sure.

And now for this chapter, I don't know if the Snape family was Catholic, so that's purely made up, but the name Tobias is the Greek version of the name Tobiah which means "God is good" so I just put the two together. It would also explain why Tobias is disgusted with his wife and son (since witches are considered evil by the Bible and therefore the Catholic religion) and why Tobias chose to stay with the wife he despised instead of divorcing her.

Hermione's University: Trois-Echelles University. The name is ironic considering Trois-Echelles is one of the reasons for a huge rise in the witch hunts in France. When he (Trois-Echelles) was tried as a witch he announced publically that there were over 100,000 more witches roaming the countryside, which caused the witch hunts to increase and more people were sentenced to death.

The Department of Mysteries is supposed to be divided into at least five sections: death, time, space, thought, and love. I have invented the subsection Hermione is in because it will play a larger role later in the story, and because it was fun.

For those who read the lengthy A/N, thanks.

-American Punk-


End file.
